


月下情歌

by Hotzenplotzchina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotzenplotzchina/pseuds/Hotzenplotzchina





	月下情歌

“天上呀为什么有月亮啊  
月亮呀为着要照四方”  
\------月亮不可以只照一个人，就像你永远不会只属于我。

宋美丽手机里有一个歌单，演唱者都是同一个人。  
来来回回地听那个人的歌，这个习惯是少年时候就养成的。  
从古老的录音机，随身听，CD，MP3，再到现在的手机。  
设备变来变去，歌曲也更新了很多。

读书时候，宋美丽擅长在师姐面前撒娇。  
有一次她要师姐给自己唱所有和月亮相关的歌。  
半个月亮，十五的月亮，月圆花好，月光下的凤尾竹...甚至是二泉映月。

宋美丽喜欢师姐，她觉得师姐就是自己人生中的月亮。  
而面对自己的痴缠，对方只是宠溺，甚至纵容。

直来直去的苗家妹子不是擅长暗恋的人，她终于还是捅破了窗户纸。  
师姐在琴房揉着她的头说：其实，有些事，不说出来更好。  
宋美丽说，我其实猜到了你的答案。说出来，不是为了要开始，只是为了要结束。

从此之后，宋美丽真的不再试探，也不再试图亲近。  
两个同行，避不开的交集都在舞台上，聚光灯下，摄像机前。  
言，行，举，止，正式而官方。  
宋美丽放弃那些飞蛾扑火一样的苦心经营后，两人渐行渐远。

至深的爱恋犹如山火，难免留下痕迹。  
手机里最常听的歌单，大概就是那场暗波汹涌的热情留给宋美丽最后的灰烬。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“我的歌只唱给你一人听  
我的话只说给你一人听  
让我拉着你的银镯  
银镯上留下我的手印  
每当你把腰带系在腰间  
就像身上缠绕着我的情 ”

彭木兰的衣柜间很广阔，比寻常人家的客厅还大，各式衣服分门别类地归入了不同的衣柜。  
有一排柜子，如今很少被打开，里面挂着她人生各个时期的军装。  
某天生活秘书带专业人士来给服装做保养，在这排柜子里看到了一个木盒，带锁。  
她们猜是勋章，又怀疑是肩带。最后找到领导询问，这里面是不是肩带，要不要熨烫？  
彭木兰怔了一下，闷闷地说不用，捧起盒子进了练歌房。

从书架深处找到钥匙，彭木兰费力打开有些生锈的锁。  
盒子里是一只银镯，和一条腰带。  
镯子没有花纹，式样简洁古朴，腰带上倒是绣了花，但手工不敢恭维。  
彭木兰看着粗糙的针脚，嫌弃一样地摇摇头，又忍不住拿起来细细摩挲。

她知道那个人唱过很多首和月亮相关的歌。  
那个人还曾经说过，师姐就像月亮。  
彭木兰问为什么，满心等着对方说点柔情蜜意的话。  
那人却傻傻地笑: 脸圆。  
她一瞪眼，上手就要收拾对方。  
小宋却又忙着道歉：师姐我错了。  
边说边挽住彭木兰伸出的手，整个人都附了过来。

师妹的唇湿润黏滑，在她耳边说话时，会有意无意地擦过她的耳垂。  
师妹的手指纤细修长，总爱握住她的手就不放开，有时天热出汗，她有点不好意思，那人却从不在意。  
师妹的眼睛很亮，看着她的时候总像汪着水，藏着茶山的烟雨一样。  
师妹的腰很软，她还记得有一次带醉酒的小宋回房，总扶不住那人的腰，最后无奈地任她缠在自己身上。

对于师妹小心翼翼的试探。  
彭木兰一早就察觉了。  
她只是不知道，该拿她怎么办。

那年自己生日，师妹送了三件礼物: 银镯，腰带和CD。  
CD里只灌录了一曲：月下情歌。  
彭木兰听了一遍又一遍。

再见面时，彭木兰把CD还给小宋，评论说技巧娴熟，感情深厚。  
师妹皱了眉头说：我不是要你提意见的。  
彭木兰哑然。  
宋美丽很认真地看着师姐：所以，你是拒绝了？

彭木兰心里翻江倒海，但嘴里什么也没说。  
她揉揉师妹的脑袋，说有些话，不说出来更好。  
小宋偏头躲开她的手，倔强地说：可我已经说出来了。  
彭木兰张开口，没有说话。  
沉默像水一样浸过琴房，也浸湿了师妹的眼眶。  
良久，师妹再度开口：你放心，我不会缠着你的。我说出来，不是为了开始，只是为了结束。

彭木兰犹豫不决地看着宋美丽的斩钉截铁。  
她的眼睛虽然已经沾染了水汽，但依然明亮；她刚才左右手互握，关节突出，但现在却随意地耷拉着，精疲力尽的样子；宋美丽的腰不再柔软地摆动，而是挺的笔直，站军姿一样立在师姐面前。

彭木兰干脆闭上了嘴。  
小宋抬手，指尖轻轻触了触彭木兰的脸，说：我一定会放下你的。  
说完她却靠的更近，彭木兰能感受到对方呼出的气息落在自己脸上，温热而暧昧。  
彭木兰知道自己应该抗拒，应该推开对方，但心底却隐隐含了期待：就当一个告别的仪式呢？亲吻应该也是被允许的吧？  
但宋美丽的唇最终没有落下。  
她在两人无限接近时停住了，彭木兰一动不动地看着师妹转身离去，无力地扶着钢琴坐下。  
手掌压到琴键上，响起一片斑驳的杂音，但并没有减缓宋美丽急促的步伐。

年过半百的彭木兰走到钢琴边，压下手掌。  
此刻身边的这架钢琴是奥地利大师精心修复的著名古董三角琴，堪称无价之宝。  
但它发出的杂音并不比当年琴房里那架老星海好听。

刺耳的声音充斥着整个房间，彭木兰又捏起了腰带。  
她至今仍记得那上面绣了几朵牡丹，哪一朵的瓣数绣少了，哪一朵的叶子绣歪了。  
因为她曾在无数个深夜里把玩着它们，单曲循环地听师妹的那首月下情歌。

你说，你不擅长暗恋。可是，我擅长。  
你说，你一定会放下。可我，放不下。


End file.
